


Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

by GalaxyNerd420



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Children, Cults, Dark, Domestic Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Impregnation, Miscarriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Religion, Religious Cults, Teen Pregnancy, everybody but daniel deserves better, gwen goes into literal hell, hey guys this is gonna get really dark so heads up, no dan/vid or jen/iel, no ships either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyNerd420/pseuds/GalaxyNerd420
Summary: Gwen and her news crew are sent to report on a supposed cult in the west, but when they get there they get more than they wished for.Will they be able to handle it, or will it fall out of their hands?This will be updated hopefully consistantly!PAUSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE





	Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

> We begin with where it starts. We end with where it ends.

**CHANNEL 5 DAILY NEWS, Waynesboro, Virginia**

****

“Hello and welcome to a special addition of CHANNEL 5 NEWS, I’m Rebecca Benson, filling in today for Billy Kessler who is on vacation.”

 

_The camera zoomed out slowly a bit but continued to focus on Rebecca._

 

     “ _Jim Jones_ , _Marshall Applewhite_ , _Charles Manson_ , do those names ring a bell to you? These are some of the most notorious cult leaders in history, and with charismatic personalities and an appetite for violence, these people committed crimes unforgivable to this day. Now you may be wondering why we are mentioning these names during today’s broadcast, and that is because some of our cast at Channel Five have been invited to visit a supposed cult called the RCOZ, or the _Rudimentary Church of Zeemug_ , ran by no other than the leader Daniel Hubbard.”

 

“Gwen Kavanaugh and her camera crew will stay at the community for two weeks to explore and learn more about the lifestyles of the RCOZ. They will try to interview some of the followers about the community and report their findings to us hopefully both weeks of the trip.”

 

_“Will they find what they are looking for?”_

 

_“Will it be more than they expected?”_

 

“Find out more during these coming weeks! I’m Rebecca Benson, Channel Five Daily News and have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> WOO! First chapter done and over with, but it only gets darker from here.


End file.
